<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine Tasting by Skitzy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588365">Wine Tasting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzy/pseuds/Skitzy'>Skitzy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And his relationship with Zoro, Gen, I like Mihawk, i want to see more of them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:09:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588365</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skitzy/pseuds/Skitzy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Expensive clothing stores, fine dining, and of course, a renowned wine tasting festival - it really shouldn't have been as much of a surprise as it was that they were going to meet a certain warlord there on his vacation time. </p>
<p>But they weren't expecting him and their first mate to be on a first name basis. That part was surprising.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine Tasting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm rewatching One Piece and I had to :) this is my first story</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wine Tasting festival?” That was certainly something new.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had said their goodbyes to the people on Fishman island a while ago after kicking some fishman ass, and it was incredibly relaxing to be back on the open ocean - free with fresh air and sun, and blue waters as far as the eye could see. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin smiled. “Yes, I hear this island is famous for its wine tasting festival every year. I’ve heard that they import wine from all over the world, and make a plethora of different kinds on the island. It’s lucky that we seemed to resurface near it. If we hurry, we might be able to make it in time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It had felt good to slip back into familiar routines as soon as they were all back together: Zoro training with weights 10 times his size, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper playing tag all around the deck, etc. The date on the most recent News coo only proved to them that instead of two years ago, this was now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami hummed, taking a sip of her tangerine smoothie. “Well, we do need to stop for supplies anyways. I guess there’s no harm in enjoying ourselves a little on a wine island, right captain?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From where he sat on the railing, Luffy’s stomach rumbled as he fished. “Does wine mean food? We left Fishman island </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago and I’m starving again.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sure they’ll have some delicious food to accommodate their wine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then,” Luffy nodded, immediately convinced. “Vine island it is.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami was sure she wasn’t the only one who’s lips twitched upwards at the mistake. She had missed her captain’s antics.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a wine island, Luffy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Same thing.” </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Tending her tangerine trees, Nami was actually quite excited by the wine tasting festival. When she was a little girl, this was the kind of life she imagined she would have: traveling to distant lands and experiencing their distinct culture as she worked to accomplish her goal of drawing a map of the world.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two years she had spent away from the crew and the devastating news of Ace’s death and Luffy’s break in at both Impel Down and Marineford had refocused her towards a new purpose, one that centered more around her captain and his journey. During those two long years, she knew she had to be better, grow stronger and be there for her captain and her crew. It had been stressful, and she had never really felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>at home</span>
  </em>
  <span> like she had when she was with the crew. And now that they were finally back together, slipping back into old routines, she finally felt like she could relax, and enjoy the chaotic adventures she and her crewmates got themselves into. If that chaos happened to happen on a foreign island while they were sipping wine… then it didn’t sound too bad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Naaaamiii… when will we get there?” Luffy whined from outside the grove.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed and poured some more water in the roots. “Soon, Luffy. We’ll get there soon.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy pouted and sulked away to go bother another crewmate, and by the loud thud and shouting up in the crows nest, she assumed it was Zoro. It’d been a few weeks since they had all reunited, and Nami noticed their captain was </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>clingier than before. He stuck to everyone like glue, and while Nami was certain it was because of some sort of separation fear, none of them had broached the topic of the war or of Ace’s death. She had heard a few of her crewmates mentioning what they’d been up to over the two year separation, but they were vague and made in passing comments. It had just never come up naturally as a full topic of discussion - someone always swept it under the rug or squashed it, and they never dwelt too much on it. It was a little disappointing, Nami thought to herself. They were like family, they shared everything together. Maybe just the timing wasn’t right. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It didn’t take too much longer before the island was soon in sight. With the call of land - ho, Luffy was practically vibrating around the deck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s an island! Hey Usopp, let’s go exploring!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp pulled down his goggles and peered at the far island. “Nami, Robin, are you guys sure it’s safe to dock at this island? Won’t there be like a ton of marines here for the festival?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami shrugged. “Probably, but we need supplies regardless. If we lay low, we might be able to stock up today and then attend the festival later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a quick glance at Luffy, who hadn’t stopped vibrating with excitement, Nami sighed. “Actually, let’s just get our supplies and get the hell out of here as fast as possible.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” Luffy finally stopped jumping around. “Nami, that’s ridiculous! We can take on some marines, especially after our training. Let’s adventure and have fun!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji stepped forward, lighting a cigarette. “I’m going to need a while to stock back up on food, and if possible, I’d also like to check out this festival - there’s a certain wine I had a while back that I want to find. Hopefully we made it in time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As they approached the island, the sun was starting to set, and they could begin to make out lights scattered throughout the island. As they got closer and closer, more and more lights of all kinds of variety began to light up the island, and the sounds of music and conversation began to reach their ears. The island was full of life, and the people on its shores even moreso. There was singing, dancing, cheering and loud laughter as they circled its shores and docked in a hidden part of the island. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In the past, they had drawn sticks to decide who did what at a new island, but it was apparent they didn’t need to. Franky was more interested in doing some repairs on the ship and Usopp was the first to volunteer his help. Wanting to finish shopping quickly, Sanji reluctantly dragged Zoro along as his pack mule, while Chopper accompanied them searching for more medical supplies, and Nami and Robin started off immediately for the festival. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brook was left in charge of babysitting Luffy, and Nami could only smile in amusement as Brook was soon dragged along, literally, by Luffy as they dove off into the forest, the musician’s plea for help quickly fading into the distance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luffy!” She called out, “Don’t cause a ruckus here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She might have heard a faint “okaysureNami!” before Brook and Luffy vanished into the forest, but she couldn’t have been too sure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Making their way from the forest to the town wasn’t too difficult, thankfully there was still enough light out to see in front of them, and the forest wasn’t too thick. It was dark by the time they reached the island’s main street, but the entire town and all it’s shops were beautifully illuminated by street lights and lanterns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wow,” she smiled. “It’s gorgeous here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji swooped in with compliments towards her and Robin, and immediately Zoro was making comments about how for </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure</span>
  </em>
  <span> the stupid cook had gotten even worse over their time away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With a little asking around, they found out they had indeed gotten there just in time - the wine festival had already begun and people were merry on the streets, cheering and dancing. Shops lined the street, their employees waving in customers to see what they had on display. There were liquor stores, stores for cheese and crackers, high end dining, expensive clothing, nightclubs, everything. The night was just barely beginning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami and Robin made their way to the first winery with a few swiped tickets, and began tasting the wines in the outdoor tented tasting area while the boys set off to get some shopping done.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Robin was delighted. “This wine is incredible!” She swirled the drink around in her glass and glanced at Nami. “It’s been a while since we’ve had the time for something like this. We’ll have to get some bottles for the ship so we can have this more often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The island’s fame certainly lived up to their expectations. A few hours later, Nami was pleased to wave in Sanji and Zoro - both of them looking at their wits end, with a few more swiped tickets. Sanji made a beeline for the various wine tasting stations while Zoro took his time making his way over to the table. He filled himself up with a drink after a while, and soon they all sat around a table together, relishing in the feeling of luxury and good wine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami glanced at the first mate’s ire brow. “Woah, Zoro you </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> look non barbaric.” She teased. “Look at you! I never thought I’d see you in a place like this, tasting wine and not covered in marine or pirate blood.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As if he ever could. And don’t bet on that last part yet Nami,” Sanji drawled, looking quite amused as Zoro’s one eye flickered between them, giving them both a death glare. “Any second now, Luffy is going to come bursting in with a horde of marines, and we’re gonna have to make a break for it.” He took another sip. “Aaaaany second now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t jinx it!” Nami said. “It’s been a while since we’ve been able to do something like this. We’ll enjoy it for a little bit and nothing crazy is going to happen and then we’ll get back on the ship and keep going on our merry way. By the way, Sanji, did you find what you were looking for?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji grinned at her, holding up a large bag. “I did! And I’m going to marinate some meat and vegetables in it just for you and Robin, and it’s going to taste incredible. It was a little expensive though - I hope you don’t mind.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami waved off his concerns. “Anything for you and your kitchen Sanji - as long as you keep us fed with good food.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He practically melted into a puddle at that moment. From across the table, Zoro looked as though he was going to make another derogatory comment before he suddenly stopped, looking right above Sanji’s head. Usually, with such a gaze, Zoro’s hand flew to his swords, but instead he looked momentarily stunned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami spun around in her chair to see who was standing behind Sanji, and for a second, she couldn’t process who was right before her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A rather lean figure, with a large, two handed sword strapped like a cross to his back and two blazing golden eyes. Despite never having met him in person, she knew immediately who he was: one of the seven warlords of the sea and the world’s greatest swordsman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hawk eye?” Robin asked in shock.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if he were an old friend, and not a sworn enemy towards pirates, he gave her a polite nod. “Nico Robin,” he greeted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back across the table, Zoro sank from his previously alert position into what Nami would identify as a “sulking child” pose. He leaned back in his chair, his chin almost touching his chest, and took a sip of his drink. Nami could only grip her face in horror as the warlord continued to stand behind her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mihawk,” he said flatly. “A surprise to see you here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dracule Mihawk snorted. “Hardly. This is my vacation time. I go here every year. It is a surprise though to see you here, Zoro.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami’s eyes could have popped out of her head at the first name basis. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji whirled around, nearly falling out of his seat as he stood protectively in front of Nami and Robin. Nami could see him begin to lean on one foot, the other lifting ever so slightly. “What do you want?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, really. I have no intention of starting a fight on my day off.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Every day is a day off for you.” Zoro mumbled, still not moving an inch.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mihawk’s eagle eyes focused on the swordsman. “I’m not here to start a fight, so some manners would be appreciated.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Manners, my ass.” Zoro huffed, and Nami was too in shock to say or do anything. Her adrenaline had already spiked, signalling to her that it was time to go, the more she watched the two swordsman, the less danger she felt. She was incredibly baffled - shouldn’t they be getting the hell out of there?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As if answering her prayers, there was hardly a warning before something catapulted into the tent covering, causing it to collapse. The tarp draped over them and tangled them all as there were screams of fear and confusion from the other guests. Tables were flipped and wine spilled everywhere, yet among the cacophony, there was some </span>
  <em>
    <span>distinctly</span>
  </em>
  <span> recognizable laughter and giggling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The straw hats crawled out of the collapsed tent and sure enough, there was their captain, giggling in delight as he held a shaking Brook. From their full bellies, it was obvious they had just eaten. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brook!” Luffy wheezed with laughter. “Did you see the looks on their faces when we ran? That was sooooo funny!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>While it was apparent Luffy had had a grand time, the same couldn’t be said for his skeletonized musician, whose face was whiter than usual.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The food was indeed delicious…” was all Brook was able to say.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji stormed over to their captain and hit him on the head, extra hard. “Luffy! Brook! You guys could have harmed the ladies! And I just bought some bottles of wine and you idiots destroyed them.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy pouted under the kick, but was quick to stretch his arms and fetch Sanji some new bottles of wine, and while he was doing that, Sanji quickly noticed an additional guest crawling out from underneath the tarp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their usual nicely trimmed hair was ruffled and dirty, there was a large and noticeable wine stain on the front of their white, collared shirt, and they looked very unhappy. Two golden eyes fixated on the culprits of the attack immediately.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy did a double take. “Woah! I remember you; you’re that sword dude! What are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>here for a vacation.” Mihawk said pointedly, making a very obvious effort of patting down his hair and brushing the dirt off his shirt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy hummed. “Well have fun with that.” Looking over at them, he laughed again. “Guys we gotta run! The marines are here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sure enough, there were marines on the rooftop, presumably from where Luffy and Brook had jumped. They were pointing down and aiming their guns at them, yelling all the while. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nami sighed in frustration. Of course something like this would happen. They’re lucky they at least got what they wanted before the chaos started. She helped Robin up beside her and chased after Luffy as he bounded down the crowded street. At least it was a good excuse to run the Shichibukai. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She stopped though, noticing that Zoro was still by the tent, standing by Mihawk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoro!” She called. “Over here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tilted his head, indicating that he heard her, but she knew he would be hopeless making his way back their meager distance. She dashed back where he was and grabbed a hold of his arm. “You’re ridiculous. Let’s go already.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But he didn’t budge. Instead he was still looking at Mihawk. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Next time we cross paths had better be for a battle.” The older man was saying. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh it’ll be a battle all right,” Zoro gave a shark grin. “You better be ready old man. I’m going to knock you off your feet.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hawk eye barked out a laugh. “Much like how the baboons knocked you off yours? That’s a laughable threat,” After a pause, he added, “Perona has missed you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You better watch out. I’ll be ready to kick your ass next time… And tell Perona to stop spending all her time moping. It was annoying as hell.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I will tell her you said you missed her as well.” Mihawk nodded gravely.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro huffed as he finally turned away and let himself be pulled by Nami. “I would never.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They raced down the street together, dodging the incoming marines, the World’s Greatest Swordsman fading in the distance.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Finally they all made it back to the ship in one piece and quickly set sail from the shore, leaving the marines behind them. Zoro made his way towards the men’s quarters, intent on getting some sleep, before he was literally tackled by Luffy, with Nami and Sanji close behind. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You met the World’s Greatest Swordsman,” Sanji drawled, taking another breath from his cigarette. “And you didn’t get slashed open head to hip. I feel like I should be giving you a dog treat or something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Zoro! You didn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>try</span>
  </em>
  <span> and fight him! What was up with that?” Luffy puzzled loudly as he sat comfortably on Zoro’s back while the first mate lay on the floor. The declaration from Luffy caught the attention of the others, and soon Usopp and Franky were both leaning in to listen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It wasn’t a big deal, okay? Now get off me, Luffy.” Zoro grunted, easily throwing Luffy off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was definitely a big deal.” Sanji and Nami said at the same time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a pretty big deal last time you saw him. At the Baratie.” Sanji pointed out, earnestly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Zoro lost to him before?” Chopper squeaked. “Is that where your chest scar came from?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I did, and yes that’s where my scar came from.” Zoro said, annoyed as he got boxed in more by his crewmates. He stood up and walked to his usual nap spot under the railing, but they quickly followed, or in Luffy’s case, launched themselves.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that where you got this other scar?” he asked, poking Zoro’s closed eye. They all had been a little shocked to see their beloved crewmate with one eye less when he had arrived at Sabaody, and when they’d asked before, all he said was “in a fight” and that was it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of silence before Zoro sighed, giving in. “Kind of, yeah. I was fighting him and then some baboon shot me in the face with an arrow and took my eye out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, fighting? You met him in your two years of training?” Franky asked. “And then some baboons took your eye out? That’s some tough luck dude.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“An arrow right into your eye?” Chopper squealed. “That’s awful!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was training with him.” Zoro reluctantly ground out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait so were you his student or something?” Usopp asked curiously. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait a minute Zoro!” Luffy exclaimed. “When we were going down to fishman island, you said you were on this dark and gloomy island with all these baboons and stuff that you fought!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, because I was.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So was Hawk guy leader of the baboons or something? Or is Hawk guy a secret baboon?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Zoro’s lips twitched upwards. “No, Luffy. I landed on Mihawk’s personal island or something. The baboons were also there. I trained with him and fought them for the past two years.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A chorus of understanding came from the crew, and Luffy took a seat facing his first mate. “That sounds so cool! I saw him when I went to Marineford to rescue Ace, although he tried to kill me there.” He didn’t seem to notice the rest of the crew suddenly watching him like hawks. He had never brought up Marineford. “It was so scary! But then this other dude with flowers saved me by fighting him.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all honesty, Nami was dying to know what had happened to Luffy during the two years they were separated, and how Zoro trained with Mihawk. Now that she really dwelled on it, she really wanted to know what everyone did in their two years away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That sounds crazy,” she chimed in, taking a seat next to Luffy. “He must’ve been an incredible teacher then. Did I tell you that I landed on another sky island after Saboady?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luffy was excited immediately. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Another</span>
  </em>
  <span> sky island? No way!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usopp sat down next to Nami with a grin. “A sky island is cool and all, but did I tell you about the island I landed at and the jungle of food and all the man eating plants I had to fight? I got so fat eating on that island, but I soon manned up and took them out easily.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brook sat down, then Robin and so on, until they were all swapping stories of where they had gone in their past two years. Nami talked about Wheatheria and all the crazy things she saw there. Franky talked about the upgrades he made after blowing up the front half of his body and Luffy talked about the war and his recovery afterwards. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sanji disappeared briefly before returning with some snacks and some of the wine they had snagged earlier on the island.Their time actually relaxing on the wine island had been cut short, but Nami didn’t really mind. Their conversation drew on long into the night, to the point where Robin had to bring out a lantern and some blankets for them, but even so, Nami didn’t mind. She listened as Sanji shared his horror filled experience on Okama island, and Brook’s frightening adventures being mislabeled as Satan.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those two years of separation had been really hard on all of them, but they had also been incredible opportunities for growth. It seemed as though they all had countless stories to share about their troubles, their embarrassing moments, their doubts, and so on. Despite the slight scare, Nami was actually really happy that Mihawk had stumbled into their crew and brought up the topic. They laughed and laughed and cried a little too, and it was apparent from the way that the stories kept coming that none of them wanted to leave this precious moment anytime soon. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was fine by her, she thought as she leaned into Robin’s side, pulling a blanket in close listening intently while Chopper excitedly told them about the chaotic island of giant birds and cavemen he had landed on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had really missed them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>